Cream's Children
A group for making the Children between two couplings, Cream and Laurie, and Queen and Shrimpy. All babies were born on 3/23/14. As of 4/12/2014, they all live together... The Children Spoiley Spoiley is a green porcupine. He inherited Laurie's phobias and Cream's piano skill. Spoiley, like his dad, wants to be a glutton, but Laurie and Cream are opposing whether the decision should be made. Spoiley once made a viral video of him spoofing Keyboard Cat. Whippy Whippy is a purple rabbit with flakes in her hair. She has inherited Cream's intelligence and Laurie's guitar skill. She is a vegetarian, and will be unpleasant when around meat... Laura Laura looks the same as Whippy, but is pink. She has inherited Cream's personality, but not Laurie's, meaning she is smart, plays the piano, is gluttony and fat, and is lazy... Kramer Kramer is an odd one of the bunch, who seems to have a porcupine body with rabbit ears. She is blue, and has inherited Laurie's Personality, but not Cream's, meaning she has a lot of phobias and plays guitar. Some people bully her because it is a boy's name and because she is a hybrid. Manner Manner is a pink chipmunk with a red leg. Like Queen, she is young and has a lot of dreams, and also likes fashion. Like Shrimpy, she does not like a lot of people. Tanner Tanner is a green cat with a shirt with a kitten on it. He inherited all of Shrimpy's traits, including being scared about anything, similar to flaky-sues. Tina Tina is a green cat with a purple skirt. She dislikes Cream, but likes Laurie. Coincidently, a monitor with the same name treats MagicMasterBilly like a baby, but in this case, the sizes are opposite. Tina is the only one of the octuplets (If you combine Cream and Laurie's children) that is not like their parents... Royalty Royalty is a yellow chipmunk with a goldfish shirt. She has inherited all of Queen's traits, like being young with a lot of dreams, being a Fashionista, and playing a triangle. She believes she can get anything, because of her name, so she always bribes her parents to buy her something, usually by doing something, then postponing it. Gallery Kramer.png|Kramer Laura.png|Laura manner.png|Manner royalty.png|Royalty spoiley.png|Spoiley tanner.png|Tanner tina.png|Tina Whippy.png|Whippy 12-man family.png|This is ONE big happy family... I think... kramer ChibiMaker.jpg|Chibi Kramer laura.jpg|Chibi Laura manner ChibiMaker.jpg|Chibi Manner royalty.jpg|Chibi Royalty spoiley ChibiMaker.jpg|Chibi Spoiley Tanner ChibiMaker.jpg|Chibi Tanner Tina ChibiMaker.jpg|Chibi Tina whippy ChibiMaker.jpg|Chibi Whippy Trivia *All parents have an appearance similar to that of to both of their parents, but only Tina has a trait that neither of their parents, aunt, and uncle, have. *It was planned that Tina would have puffy hair, but there already is one being created. Category:MarioDude2848's Characters Category:MagicMasterBilly's Characters Category:MagicMasterBilly's Content Category:Octet Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Babies Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Purple Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Rodents Category:Yellow Characters Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Rabbits Category:Characters with hair Category:Porcupines Category:Pink Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Double Colors Category:Flaky-Sues Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Season 54 Introductions